The Sisters Black
by ChrissyWhissy
Summary: Lively Andromeda. Quiet Narcissa. Commanding Bellatrix. Three girls, so different. The Black girls during their sixth and seventh years, as they make decisions that will change their life. Mild language, rating may go up.
1. Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer;; I own nothing you recognize. And if you didn't know that, shame on you.**

---

"Cissy!"

The blonde looked up, letting her quill fall from her fingers. She quickly snatched the piece of parchment she had been writing on from the table, rolling it up and stuffing it into the bag.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Whatever you were writing."

"Oh, nothing. Just some extra credit for Slughorn."

The black haired intruder raised her eyebrow questioningly, but let the obvious lie pass.

"Anyway, happy Christmas. Mum asked me to tell you to visit the post office today, to pick up your present."

Cissy rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't she have sent it to Hogwarts?"

"You know how she is about the Hogwarts house elves. Between us, she's right. I didn't have Rodolphus's present in my pile this morning."

"What makes you think he sent you one?"

"Well, hello, he's going to marry me. Shouldn't that be reason enough?"

Cissy shrugged, but said nothing. Personally, she wasn't a big fan of the whole your-parents-choose-your-husband system, but it was useless arguing with Bella over it. Better say nothing, and hope she'll change subject soon.

"Where's Andy?"

"I have no idea. She was out as soon as she finished unwrapping her gifts."

They were both silent. Narcissa was restless, pacing the room, occasionally making for her bag, and then stopping in mid step, changing her mind. Bellatrix was at home in her sister's dormitory, stretched out on one of the beds with the Christmas edition of Witch Weekly in her hand.

"You had breakfast yet?" Narcissa asked eagerly, as if hoping for a chance to escape, or, more probably, get rid of her sister.

"Yeah, I have. That idiot Carrow girl woke me up early, so I thought I might as well go up and eat."

"Oh. Well, I haven't eaten, actually, so I think I'll go up now. See you!"

She grabbed her bag and made for the doorway, consequently bumping into a red something that had zoomed through the same doorway just as she had.

"Oh, sorry Cissy! Need a hand?"

The red something, which had taken the shape of a red haired young woman, wearing a red cloak over a red blouse and red skirt, offered a hand to her fallen sister. Unfortunately, the package in her hands was rather too big and bulky for just one hand, and it fell to the floor.

Her first reaction to the rather loud thump was to reach for her wand. As her right hand flew to her pocket, Cissy once again fell to the floor, seeing as the hand she had just grabbed was Andy's right one.

"Oh, Cissy, so sorry! I- here-"

Her hand was once again offered, but Narcissa decided to get up on her own this time. A few seconds and order was once again restored. Cissy sat on the bed, applying some ointment to her bruises, Bella was reading some article about decorating your house, and Andy was ripping off the paper from her package.

"Cissy, this is for you, and Bella, for you."

She handed each a small, rectangular present wrapped in green, which had been enclosed in the larger package.

"They're from Mum. I know she doesn't like the house elves, so I figured she'd send these to the post office. And I wanted to get them early, because I have plans for the rest of the day, and I was up anyways, and sitting around is no fun, but neither is homework, and I didn't have anything else to do, so I figured I might as well go to the post office. So I went, and picked up the presents, and then I met up with some friends, so we were in Zonko's for awhile, and then I figured I'd come back and give you these. And here I am."

Throughout this speech the other two had been unwrapping their gifts, and these had been found to be, to the disappointment of both, books. Narcissa scowled, and Bellatrix shot her a glare.

"Nice books, these.'Wizard Families of the 20th Century', sounds riveting."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, and Narcissa nodded. A book like that wouldn't be much good to Bella, she might as well have written it. But that was Bella, insisting on acting pleased, as if they were their mother.

Cissy placed her book in the neat pile of presents she had arranged at the foot of her bed, and grabbed her bag.

"Anyways, I'm going to go grab breakfast. Andy, coming?"

"No thanks, I already had breakfast. I need to get ready for my date with Evan. I couldn't dream of going dressed like this, red is so not my color, it looks horrible with my hair. But I was in a hurry this morning, and I didn't really feel like picking out some nicely matching outfit, so-"

"Evan?" Bellatrix raised hey eyes, looking questioningly ate her red haired sister.

"Evan Rosier, fifth year, dark brown hair, he's in the Charms Club… I know he's a bit of a nerd, but he asked me to Hogsmeade, and he's really hot… And after him I'm seeing Walden Macnair, which totally makes up for it, don't you think?""

"I know who he is. But why are you going on a date with him?"

"Why shouldn't I? He's a year younger than me, sure, but that's not so bad. Did you know, Goyle from seventh year is going out with Gibbon, and she's only in fourth year. What difference does it make if I'm in sixth and he's in fifth?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you- Oh, it's your whole you-will-be-married-to-Rabastan-so-start-acting-it thing, yeah? I wish you'd leave me alone about that. I know I'm going to marry him, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun until it happens, does it?"

Bellatrix sighed, and was silent. Arguing with Andromeda was impossible.

"Well, have fun Andy. And Bella, you too, whatever it is you're doing today. I'm off to breakfast and maybe the library after that. Bye!"

Narcissa grabbed her bag and dashed out, stopping only to throw a "Merry Christmas!" at a group of her friends in the common room.

---

**AN;; So, I know this chapter is a bit boring. But it's a sort of introduction, if you will, promise next chapters will be a bit more eventful.**

**And also, before I get any angry reviews, I'm aware that Andromeda is supposed to have light brown hair, look a lot like Bellatrix, and be two years younger than Bellatrix and two years older than Narcissa. But, I didn't really feel like doing it that way, so Andromeda is red haired, Narcissa and Andromeda are twins, and Bellatrix is one year older than them. Hate me for it? Deal with it.**

**So, that's it for this long AN. Review and be loved!**


	2. Yo, 'Dro!

**Disclaimer;; If any of this was mine, Harry would be dead and everybody else alive. Yes, including Voldemort.**

**---**

"Andy!"

Andromeda kept walking, ignoring the person running behind her.

"Andy, wait up!"

She wrapped her scarf a little tighter around her neck, without so much as a glance backwards.

"C'mon Andy, why aren't you waiting for me?"

"Don't call me Andy," she shot, whipping around to face her pursuer.

"Fine. Andromeda, why didn't you wait up?"

"Why should I?"

"Because, I asked you to."

"And since when should I do whatever you ask of me?"

She was getting annoyed. She was nearly late for her date with Evan anyway, and Tonks sure wasn't helping her by stalking her and pretending he didn't know she hated him. But that was Tonks.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying, if you had asked me to wait up for you, I would've."

"In your dreams."

"C'mon, why are you being mean like that?"

"Obviously, ignoring you doesn't make you go away. So maybe being mean will make you realize you're not wanted here."

_Leave me alone already!_ She wanted to scream, preferably accompanied by a hard slap on his cheek. Not that she really had any reason to- all he was doing was asking stupid questions. But of all things annoying- and there were a great many- Ted Tonks' stupidity was perhaps the most.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just go away."

"But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I need to ask you something."

"Well, ask already!"

"Do you want to go with me to the Christmas party the Slytherins are throwing tonight?"

"Idiot, you can't take me there if you're not invited."

"But you are."

She sighed inwardly. There was no getting rid of him, was there? They were nearly in Hogsmeade right now, and if anybody saw them walking together through the village… Well, she would probably die of embarrassment. And then come back to deny ever going on a date with him, because she definitely did not want people's last memory of her to be so shaming.

"So? You're the one taking me, not the other way around."

"We'll just pretend you asked me."

"That might work, if I even wanted to go with you…"

"So that's a rejection?"

"Sure as hell."

"But why?"

"For the same reason I've rejected you a million times already, Tonks. I can't stand you, and you know it."

"Ah well. You'll come around."

He turned away with a cheerful "Cia!", leaving behind an extremely perplexed Andromeda. Ted Tonks was such a- a- she couldn't quite find the word. You'd think him cocky, the way he was so sure of himself and his eventual success in getting her to go out with him, but there was something in the way he was sure of himself, that wasn't cocky in the least. And yet, it was much, much more annoying than cockiness.

"Yo, 'Dro!"

"I wish you'd stop calling me that."

She turned to face her new walking companion with a smile. Sirius was much more welcome than Tonks, for sure, though he could be a pain sometimes. For example, whenever he started making up weird nicknames for her.

"Do you prefer Andro? Or maybe 'Meda? How about just Eda?"

"What about Andy?"

"But that's what everybody calls you."

"Exactly."

"But I want to be unique."

"Whatever. Just never, ever call me any of your weird names next to Mum. She's already annoyed enough that we don't use our proper names, without you making up more nicknames."

"Like I would ever be found next to dear Aunt Druella. No offense or anything."

"None taken. Though, I feel it is my duty to remind you that you have four more years until you are of age and have the liberty to avoid family events."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll just fake sick or something for the whole summer."

"You can try… Anyways, there's Evan, I gotta go. Let's hope he doesn't ask me to tonight's Christmas party. He's good looking and all, but I don't really want more than one date with him... Bye!"

And she hurried off, leaving Sirius behind, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

---

"How were your dates?"

Andromeda had just taken a seat next to the fire, windswept and scowling. Narcissa sat across from her, a quill and a scrap of parchment lying in front of her, where she had dropped them when she saw Andromeda nearing.

"Horrible. Evan is the worst kisser you can imagine- I ended it after barely a minute. I had to make up some lame excuse about detention, he's really sensitive, and the last thing I needed was him blubbering all over me. So anyways, I had to hide out in that stupid coffee shop, you know the one, for some hour and a half until it was time for my date with Walden… And he started straight out by asking if I wanted to go with him to the Christmas party, and I told him I'm not really looking for a serious relationship… And he just walked off! Walked off, can you believe it? Nobody told me he was such a romantic… Dora Crouch actually says he snogged her and fifteen minutes later she walked in on him and what's-her-name, the blond girl from our year in Ravenclaw, and then he said he didn't get what was the big deal, Dora knew it was only a one time thing… But then again, that was last year, so I guess he's just matured a bit since then. Pity, really, he's supposed to be a great kisser. And I have no idea what I'm going to do for tonight's party. I was planning on catching whoever under the mistletoe, but after today's disasters, I'd like something a bit more promising... But I just have no idea who I want to go with. Yaxley is one option… I dated him for like, two weeks in fourth year. I don't think he remembers, though… He changes girlfriends more often than he does socks-"

"Like someone else I know," Narcissa couldn't help but comment, though she very well knew that interrupting one of her twin's rambles was rather unwise.

"Better than not having any boyfriend at all," the redhead shot back, though her annoyance was only half-hearted.

"What's it to you how much I do or don't date?" Narcissa replied angrily. She didn't appreciate it when the small number of her boyfriends was cast up to her.

"Calm down Cissy… I didn't mean it like that. I honestly couldn't care less about your love life. Wait, that came out wrong. If you did have a love life, I'd be happy for you, of course, and you know you can always ask me for advice and whatnot. But if you don't have one, or don't want to share it with me or whatever, fine."

Narcissa was silent. How was she supposed to explain to Andromeda how she felt? Bella had Rodolphus, and Andy had her 'boyfriends of the day'. And she was supposed to be marrying some old Malfoy creep that was older than her by at least ten years, but she wasn't like Andy, have fun now and worry about the future when it comes. If she ever did get a boyfriend, he would be someone she genuinely liked. But what would be the point of that, if in five years time she would be married to somebody else, whether she liked it or not?

Andromeda hadn't notice her sister's increased silence, or the small sigh that had escaped the latter. "I'm going to sniff around, see who still doesn't have a date for tonight… Keep your fingers crossed for a good catch, yeah?"

---

**A/N;; Yeah, another boring one. I've been having horrible writer's block this week… So I just set up the next chapter, which will definitely be fun. Hint? The Christmas party. And that's all.**

**On another note, there's no Bella at all in this one, I know. She's the least interesting for me to write, both as a character and a romantic plot. She'll be a much bigger part of the story as soon as everybody's favorite dark lord comes recruiting… For the meanwhile, she'll just be scolding Andy. And maybe something else… But I've said too much.**

**I have a thing for long A/Ns, don't I? So I'll just end this one here, by encouraging you to review. And if that doesn't work, I'm pleading. **


	3. What About Dates?

"Wishing you'd accepted Tonks?"

Narcissa had come to stand next to her sister, who was doing her hair in front of the mirror with a sad smile.

"How'd you know about that?"

Andromeda gave her wand a halfhearted wave, and her curls fell down her shoulders, a curtain of hair.

"Here, let me," Narcissa gathered up her sister's hair and started brushing it, "I heard him talking about it with his friends."

"You think I should have accepted him, then?"

"Ew, no," Narcissa made a face, giving an extra hard tug on a stray lock of hair, "Filthy mudblood, he's got a lot of nerve to ask you out. Too much, if you ask me."

Andromeda frowned at her sister's language, but said nothing. Instead, she reached out for a small jewelry box.

"The gold earrings or these silver ones with the emeralds?"

"The gold ones, for sure. And the gold necklace Aunt Walburga sent you for your birthday last year, it'll match nicely. You weren't actually considering accepting him, were you?"

"Of course not. He's a complete idiot; did you see how he blew up his cauldron in Potions the other day?"

"It was hard to miss. There, I think your hair's done… What'd you think?"

"It's great. And that says a lot, with hair like mine…"

"Yeah, sure. You have gorgeous hair, and you know it… And anyways, don't feel bad about having no date. You have dates for everything, so what if you miss out one time? I'm the pathetic one who never has a date…"

"Because you've got too much self respect to go out with just anybody. There's nothing pathetic about that."

"Yeah, whatever. You coming?"

---

"Sirius, report."

Four boys were sitting on the floor in a circle, surrounded by the mess only four teenager boys living together could make. A shabby sandy haired boy sat next to a mousey boy with light brown hair, and on the other half of the circle, two black haired boys, one taller than the other by only an inch or so. The taller one spoke presently.

"About fifty odd students are invited, all fourth year and up and in Slytherin. It's taking place in the Room of Requirement, and we're going to need a password to get in. It starts at eight, and after nine you can't get in, because they need to disguise the door."

"You know the password?"

"You underestimate me."

"Good. Now Remus, disguise options?"

"I'd rule out Polyjuice, if there's only a select few invited- they're bound to notice there are people there that weren't invited, or two of the same person. We could send three under the Cloak, and one of us will just change his hair color or something and hope nobody recognizes him."

"Not a very foolproof plan, if you ask me… Peter, Sirius, ideas?"

"What about dates?"

James sighed. Sirius was his best mate and all, but he didn't know when to not involve members of the opposite sex.

"Sirius, we're crashing a party here. We're not supposed to be bringing dates."

"No, what if _we_ were dates?"

"Like, taking Slytherin girls to the party? I seriously doubt they'd accept us…"

Sirius frowned. There had to be some desperate girl out there, who'd accept a third year Gryffindor… Just one, while the other three hid under the cloak. Then it hit him.

"What about 'Dro? I don't know if she has a date or not, but is she does, she probably knows somebody who doesn't…"

"'Dro?"

James looked at him quizzically. He hadn't been aware of the fact that Sirius was on a nickname basis with a Slytherin. It rather disturbed him, to be completely honest.

"Andromeda, my cousin. She's in Slytherin, but she's really not that bad. Better than her sisters, for sure…"

"And who'll be the lucky guy?"

"I'll sacrifice myself. No offense, but a Black has a lot more chance of getting accepted than any of you."

"Get going, then. According to the map she's just coming out of their common room, and she's got a Narcissa Black with her."

---

"Andy!"

"What do you want?"

Andromeda and Narcissa turned to see Sirius running towards them, red in the face and rather breathless.

"Cissy, be nice," Andromeda scowled at her twin, before turning to Sirius, "Since when do you call me Andy?"

"Since I know you don't like me calling you other nicknames," he smiled innocently, ignoring Narcissa.

"That's really sweet, isn't it? Too bad you aren't. Andy, he just needs a favor… C'mon, d'you wanna be late?"

"No hurry, we have plenty of time… But I'll have to agree with you on the favor part. What's it this time, little cousin?"

Sirius frowned, offended by the adjectives applied to him. "A, I'm not little, b, all I wanted to know was whether you had a date or not for the Christmas party."

"What's it to you, _little_ guy? Andy, he's just wasting our time."

"See, I've made a Christmas resolution to do a good deed, and what better deed than to escort a dateless young lady to a party?" he smiled good naturedly, ignoring the jibe.

"Yeah right, you probably just want the free food… _C'mon, _Andy."

"So? What's wrong with wanting free food? C'mon Cissy, loosen up. Who shall take him, me or you?"

Narcissa shot a brief glare at her sister, and turned away distastefully. "You take him. I'd rather have Tonks…"

"Suit yourself. We'll see you at the party, ok? Cousin here will need a little make over before showing up…"

---

**A/N;; So sorry for the wait, I've been busy like I dunno what. And yes, this is a little bit short, but I've realized I have no idea what they're gonna do once they get in… And I didn't want to have you guys wait any longer.**

**Speaking of which, I /know/ there's a 'you guys' judging by the hits, but if all I had to go by was reviews… So yeah, review!**

**And I'll try to have a new chapter done ASAP**


	4. You Just Open the Lid

"There, done."

Andromeda stepped back, allowing Sirius a view of the mirror he was facing. He had to give Andy credit- he could hardly recognize himself. His long black hair was silvery blond and bristly, his eyes icy blue, his skin considerably paler than it had been. He grinned, and revealed to himself a mouth of crooked, slightly yellow teeth.

"I couldn't make you too good looking, could I?" She laughed, upon seeing his scowl.

"I don't see why not," he replied, running a hand through his close-cut hair. It would definitely take some time getting used to. "When do I get myself back?"

"Soon as I change you back. So unless you want those teeth until you graduate, you better be nice to me tonight…"

"Yeah, yeah. I have my own ways of making you change me back. So don't mess with me, got it?

"Whatever, Mr. Macho," She rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the dorm shared by her, Narcissa and the other three sixth year Slytherins. "You go change, and meet me on the seventh floor landing. And try not to get seen."

---

"Whoa, bucko. I don't know who let you into the common room, but I know for a fact nobody invited you into our dorm. So get out, _now."_

James had sprung up from his bed when the blond stranger strode in. He looked about their age, but he couldn't ever recall seeing him. Though, when he really searched the pale face, he noticed that this boy was vaguely familiar.

"James mate, its Sirius… You three should get ready; I'm going with 'Dro. I just need to get dressed…"

"Yeah right," James glared at the blond suspiciously, who ignored him and went over to the wardrobe, threw it open and started rummaging in the mess, "You're probably here to steal out goods. So I'm telling you, get out now. Or I'll call one of the prefects."

"James, honest, it's me!" he emerged from the wardrobe, a dark blue robe slung over his arm, "What do I have to do to prove it?"

James considered this, and nodded. "Fine then, prove it. What is the Marauder's top priority top secret project?"

"Becoming Animagi," he told him, first checking to see if anybody was outside the door, "C'mon James, that's the hardest question you can come up with?"

"Not so fast. Why do we want to become Animagi?"

"Because we want to be there for Moony when he changes, help him as animals. I could explain the whole chapter about werewolves and how animal companions help them stay calmer, but I'm afraid I'm in rather a hurry. So I won't, that ok?"

"Fine then, I guess you're Sirius. What happened to you?"

"I'm going with Andy, so she gave me a makeover. Just getting dressed, and then I'll go meet her… Where are Moony and Peter?" He talked as he dressed, discarding the blue robes and searching for another set.

"They're waiting for it to arrive," James explained in a hushed whisper, glancing every which way, as if searching for invisible spies, "Try my silver robes, they should be good on you. Nothing you have goes well with blonde hair."

"Oh, right," he shrugged, pulling out said robes, "It's arriving just now?"

"We couldn't exactly keep them in the dorm, could we?"

"Hmm, guess not… I'll be going then. Remember, you gotta be there by nine, or there's no door. Password is mistletoe, though you probably won't use it if you're under the cloak. I'll be lurking around the punch bowl when you get there, so come find me."

"Ok, done. You might wanna have this around you," James waved his wand idly, and a small bottle zoomed out from under a bed, "Bug repellent. It's kind of stinky, but you can always use a Perfume Charm or something. See you there!"

---

"There you are."

Andromeda was leaning against the wall as Sirius climbed the final stairs. Her foot was tapping impatiently, and she was anxiously glancing in all directions.

"Now, give me your shoes."

"What?"

Sirius had been about to enter the corridor, expecting her to follow, when she had made her request. He stopped in his tracks, turning around to stare at her.

"Am I supposed to go barefoot or something?"

"No, idiot. I just have to add some height to the soles… I can't be showing up with a dwarf, can I?"

Sirius handed her his boots with a scowl. He was _not_a dwarf.

"Good boy," she smiled patronizingly, muttering something under her breath as she waved her wand over one boot, and then the other. If they had changed somehow, it was not a visible change. But when she had handed them back to Sirius, and he had put them on, he _did_ seem taller. Quite a lot taller.

"Remember, you're Arcturus Prewett, a cousin of Sirius's on his dad's side. You're a fifth year Ravenclaw, though you don't understand how it is you're not a Slytherin. And please act it. Please, _please._ So," She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Coming alone would have been much less of a headache. "Shall we go in then, _Arty_?"

"Indeed we shall," he smirked, and offered his arm. She took it with mock graveness, and they walked down the corridor solemnly, laughing and unlinking their arms only as they neared the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and the now-not-so-empty stretch of wall opposite it.

"Password?" Growled the hulking Slytherin standing in front of the door, effectively blocking it with his large body.

"Mistletoe. C'mon, Goyle, don't you know who was invited and who wasn't?"

Goyle only grunted and stepped aside. As Sirius was about to go in, he felt a slight breeze go by him, and he could have sworn somebody had touched his hand. He glanced to his right, but nobody was to be seen. He grinned, and walked in behind Andromeda.

"So, I'll just go stand by the refreshments table, that ok?" Sirius muttered, as he slipped away, "If you need me, come find me. But try not to need me…"

She grabbed his wrist, digging her nails in his flesh. He winced. "No funny business, got it? You're going to get us drinks, and then come and say hello to everyone with me. We mustn't forget out manners," her voice was low, and there was a threatening note in it. She smiled sweetly as she released his arm, and he took a step back, "Remember, punch with no ice!"

He walked away, muttering darkly, rubbing his red wrist. Which was presently grabbed by seemingly thin air.

"Sirius! Over here buddy!" The voice of James came from the general direction Sirius was being dragged. Prying invisible fingers from his sore wrist, he walked independently toward the voice, until he bumped into something.

"Ow!" That was Peter.

"You got the repellent?"

Sirius nodded, glancing around, "I need to go get Andy some punch, so just walk with me… What's the plan?"

"Plan, my dear friend?" That was the voice of Remus, playfully mocking, "The Marauders need no plan. Soon as you've got yourself properly armed, I just open the lid… And whoops, chaos."

Sirius grinned, as he poured out two glasses of punch, careful to pick up extra ice. He liked simple pranks like this. As Remus had wisely put it, just open the lid… And whoops, chaos.

---

**A/N;; Chaos, indeed xD Anyways, hope you liked this one! The real action's coming in the next one… And maybe some Prince Charmings to save certain damsels in distress… **

…**I didn't say nothing –seals lips- Review, people! I got two really lovely reviews for the last chapter- maybe three or four for this one?**


	5. And Whoops, Chaos

Ten minutes later, having handed Andromeda her ice-laden punch and taken a short trip to the men's room, they were ready. Sirius remained by Andromeda's side, sending a small thumbs-up in the direction of James.

Remus, from the other side of the room, saw Sirius's thumbs-up and grinned. "Here goes," he whispered to the two others, and carefully lifted the lid off a cardboard box he held.

They waited with baited breath under the cloak. Nothing happened for a couple of moments that felt like eternity, and then-

"Ow!"

The brunette who had shouted was rubbing her elbow, but also giggling uncontrollably. The glances her yell had attracted were now stares, as her giggling fit became wild spasms of laughter. And then, the oddest thing happened; she began to rise. Within a few seconds, she was a good foot above the ground, and as giddy as ever.

People had other objects to stare at, though, as one by one, several students began floating as well. And a few more, and a few more… Within a few moments, the whole room was full of floating figures, some of which were over the giddiness, and beginning to panic.

"Billywigs," James muttered under his breath to Remus, "Have I ever told you you're a genius?"

"Actually, you have, but you're welcome to say so more often," the sandy haired boy replied, as he gently touched Sirius's arm on their way out. Mission accomplished.

* * *

It had originally been funny, watching those figures roll around in the air. But when she was in the situation herself… It wasn't fun. Not at all.

Well, maybe just a bit. After all, she was flying, sort of. She was only three feet above the ground, after all, but it was still something. She felt herself suspended in midair, just sort of floating. She could move her limbs, she realized, as she instinctively brushed some red strands of hair from her face. Not that that was much help if she couldn't move herself. And then again…

She didn't have much experience swimming, seeing as her family was against going anywhere Muggles were to be found, like the beach or the pool. But there was that one summer four years ago, when her Uncle Alphard took her sisters, her cousins and herself to his summer house in Hastings. She thought she still remembered the basic technique.

Moving her arms and legs as if she were swimming breaststroke, she found she was moving. She was actually swimming through the air! Smiling broadly, she flipped onto her back and started doing a backstroke, beginning to enjoy herself.

She reached the refreshments table, turned a few somersaults, and poured herself a drink. She noticed others around her were adopting her strategy, swimming through the air over to their friends or dates. Others were staring at them, trying to understand why it was their housemates were moving their arms and legs in such an odd fashion, until they realized, and joined in.

"Cissy!"

She had just realized her twin was floating right next to her, clearly still at the hover aimlessly stage.

"If that Sirius brat is responsible for this… I'll kill him. And you too, for letting him in."

Andromeda rolled her eyes at her sister's sour mood. No matter who was responsible for this, she owed them a huge favor. A Christmas party in the air- certainly a night to remember.

"C'mon Cissy, lighten up. You know how Uncle Alphard taught us to swim that summer a few years back? Well, this is exactly the same. Once you get the hang of it, it's really fun!" She did a back flip for emphasis.

"I hated swimming back then… It's alright for you, I guess, you're not half as clumsy in water as you are on land. And I'm the exact opposite, I guess."

Andromeda shrugged. There was no use arguing with Cissy when she was in this kind of mood. "Suit yourself. I'll go lurk under the mistletoe… Maybe some hottie in distress will find his way to me," she smirked, propelling herself away, leaving a sour faced Narcissa in her wake.

* * *

This was getting boring. Her date had gone missing, her friends had disappeared, Cissy remained grumpy, and it was incredibly hard to have a good party while half the guests were floating.

_THUMP_

She spun her head at the source of the noise. A blond girl was sprawled on the floor, right on the spot she had been floating above a few seconds earlier. She hurried over, and seeing it wasn't anybody she knew, drifted away.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump, thump. Thump._

Others were falling too, dropping from the air onto the floor. The effects of whatever it was that had happened must be wearing off then, she contemplated wearily. But wait, that would mean…

"Oomph."

She fell to the floor, dropping swiftly like a bag of potatoes. She had landed in an odd position, her left leg under her back, her head luckily falling for the most part onto the arm that had reached the ground before it.

She moved herself gently, testing for broken bones. Her whole body throbbed, but nothing hurt _too _much… Except her left ankle, which sent a sharp stab of pain shooting up her leg as she tried to rotate it. Wonderful, now she couldn't get up either…

A hand appeared from out of nowhere. She took it, and pulled herself up.

"Thanks," she muttered, balancing carefully on her right leg, not bothering to look up as she smoothed out her dress robes.

"No problem, Andy."

She looked up with a start. The voice was male, and unfamiliar. And yet, he knew her petname, the one only her family used.

"How'd you know my name?" She demanded, as she eyed him over. He was taller than her, but rather scrawny. His face was harsh, unwelcoming, but his blue eyes twinkled kindly, partly hidden by a mop of brown hair.

"I dunno, heard somebody calling you that somewhere…" he shrugged vaguely, avoiding eye contact.

"Whatever," she shrugged back, and made to walk away, but stopped in her tracks as she put her weight on her left leg, wincing in pain.

"That's probably broken," he commented, "Want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

"No thanks, I'll manage," she refused icily, as she transferred her weight back onto her good leg, looking about for a friend. But no familiar face jumped out from the crowd, most of which were back on solid ground.

"Fine, you can help me," she muttered, hopping back to him, "But you have to help me find an excuse. I can't exactly tell Madam Pomfrey I started floating at a forbidden party and then fell, can I?"

"Tell her that you fell down the stairs on the way down from your dorm."

She gave him an odd look. "There are no stairs on the way from the dorm… Hello, Slytherin common room is in the dungeon?"

"Oh, rig- I mean, duh," he hurried to fix his blunder, as he steered her out of the room, "But does she know you're a Slytherin?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, leaning on him as they made their way down the corridor, "But I guess I'd better not take a chance… I'll just tell her I fell down the stairs to the dungeons, and then you found me…"

"Sounds good."

They went on in silence, as he guided her down the stairs and down the sixth floor corridor, until they reached the Hospital Wing. He entered the dark room quietly, not knowing whether to call for the nurse, or wait for her to come. He needn't have worried, though, for the lights immediately flicked on, and Madam Pomfrey came running out from her office, her hair in rollers.

"What's she got?"

"I think I've broken my ankle," Andromeda answered, even though the question was obviously directed to- she realized she didn't know his name. "I fell down the stairs to the dungeon, and it was lucky he passed by and found me, I couldn't get up it hurt so much…"

"Broken bone, eh? No problem to fix that, but you'd better spend the night here, just in case. And you, boy, I won't send you to your Head for roaming out after hours 'cause you found her… But I'd be careful if I were you."

"Thank you ma'am," he nodded at her, and smiled at Andy, "I'll come see you in the morning… Bye!"

Andy was left to limp to the nearest empty bed, as Madam Pomfrey went about to search for ointment and bandages. That boy- who was he? She had never seen him before… But she knew all the Slytherin boys in her year and in the year above her as well.

"Drink this."

She took a sip from the potion she was handed without a question, and immediately felt herself falling into a deep sleep…

* * *

A/N;; Would it help if I threw myself at my feet and begged forgiveness? If it will, consider it done.

So yeah, I'm really, really, _really _sorry for the wait… This chapter just wouldn't come to me, and to be honest, I didn't really feel like writing it. But from now on, updates will be more often, hopefully, cause we're getting to the fun part of the story… And yes, you will find out what happened to Narcissa next chapter… I just didn't want this to take any more time.

I promise the next one will be up soon. And till then, review!


	6. Hiatus

**ON HIATUS**

Yes, it breaks my heart to say this, I'm abandoning this for the time being. Worry not, I will finish this, but not anytime soon… I'm taking an official break until summer comes around. I might add an occasional chapter if I have a rare free afternoon, or a small break, but I just don't have time to update regularly, and I'd feel so horrible if everybody who's been following this was suddenly left hanging with no explanation. So, here's my explanation.

With much regrets, and hoping to see you come non-business,

Chris

P.S;; Because I'm a shameless self-advertiser, I will mention that I will continue doing drabble collections/oneshots, since those obviously take a lot less time (not to mention can be written during class, but don't tell my Geography teacher). So, check out my existing fics, and feel free to put me on your author alert list if you're interested in my other stuff.


End file.
